The Porter
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Naruto mantan kurir pengantar barang yang hampir tewas dalam suatu insiden. Dalam keadaan sekarat, dia ditolong Orochimaru. Ilmuwan gila yang suka membuat pil super. Suatu hari Polisi menangkapnya, dan memberinya pilihan : Di penjara atau bekerja pada pemerintah. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Naruto yang harus menjadi agen ganda?
1. Chapter 1

**The Porter**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Action, Sci-fi, Crime, Adventure, Supernatural.**

 **Summary :** Naruto mantan kurir pengantar barang yang hampir tewas dalam suatu insiden. Dalam keadaan Sekarat, dia ditolong Orochimaru, ilmuwan gila yang suka membuat pil super. Suatu hari Kepolisian menangkapnya, dia diberi pilihan : Di penjara atau bekerja pada pemerintahan. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Naruto yang harus bekerja sebagai agen ganda?

 **Warning : Gore, Abal-abal, Miss Typo, Gaje, de el el...**

* * *

"Bukannya aku dendam padamu nak! Aku cuma menjalankan tugas, Untuk...!" Sebuah bilah tajam, menusuk perut hingga menembus punggung seorang pemuda. Rambut kuningnya terurai menyentuh tanah, bercambur warna merah darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Dia duduk bersandar pada dinding tembok, dengan kepala tertunduk. Perutnya tertancap sebuah katana panjang, dengan bilah menembus dinding kayu. Tempat ia bersandar, dalam keadaan lemas tak berdaya.

Dengan latar belakang awan kelabu, serta kilat menyambar, "Membunuhmu!" Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar yang terkesan aneh, orang akan menganggapnya gila bila melihat senyumanya.

"Uhuk...!" Terbatuk bersama keluarnya darah dari mulutnya. Pupil biru safir pemuda itu menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong, menatap pria yang baru saja menusuknya dengan sadis.

Mundur selangkah, akibat pandangan mata yang mengintimidasi. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi punggung dan wajahnya, "Sial, Matanya mengerikan!" Pria itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam pemuda di depannya.

Mata pria itu menyipit, memandang kiri kanan. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Hari ini nafsu membunuhku hilang melihat tatapanmu, anggap saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padamu." Pria itu berbicara nyaring, sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Ekspresi Naruto tidak berubah, semenjak kepergian orang itu. Matanya terus menatap lurus ke depan. Tetapi, air mata mengalir membasahi pipi. Penglihatanya mulai memudar, dan berkunang-kunang. Sebelum akhirnya, kepalanya kembali jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Lihat tidak ada hal bagus, ketika ikut campur masalah orang lain." Kata Naruto sebelum hilang kesadarannya.

Gelap.

"Kenapa disini gelap sekali?" Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat bayangan. Bayangan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, sewaktu kecil. Ia bisa melihat dirinya menangis memegang perut yang tengah kelaparan. Tidak ada orang yang peduli. Semua berjalan normal, seolah dirinya tidak ada disitu.

"Itu diriku yang dulu..." Kata Naruto meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Matanya berkaca-kaca, melihat kepingan memori dalam otak. Tentang masa kecilnya. Kembali, ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang memilukan. Saat ia dipukuli, karena ketahuan mencuri roti di toko.

"Dasar pencuri...!"

"Sampah...!"

"Mati sana...!"

Refleksi dirinya semasa kecil, perlahan memudar. Kembali pada kegelapan yang sunyi. Ia hanya bisa diam, sambil menangis. Menyaksikan peristiwa barusan, api amarah berkobar di dalam dirinya. Membakar raga, menyebabkan kebencian yang kelam dalam jiwa.

Rentetan kejadian pengalaman pahit yang kejam, disuguhkan pada Naruto. Kemudian sampailah pada masa dimana, dia bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya. Mereka pulang, kembali padanya. Setiap hari diisi canda dan tawa, hilanglah kesedihan hatinya.

"Saat itu masa terindah yang selalu ku ingat!" Kata Naruto pelan, berharap bisa memutar waktu yang sudah berlalu.

Naruto kecil berlari, mengejar kedua orang tuanya yang hendak pergi. Ia jatuh terjerembab, tersandung batu. Terakhir yang bisa ia lihat adalah senyuman kedua orang tuanya, diterangi sinar mentari menyilaukan mata.

"Bangunlah nak!" Kata kedua orang tua Naruto bersamaan. Sebelum menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Ratusan, bahkan sudah ribuan kali. Pupil biru safir Naruto menatap bosan, gambaran kejadian yang berulang-ulang. Membuatnya hafal, semua detail kronologi setiap kejadian. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara senang dan sedih. Semua menjadi satu, membuatnya susah berekspresi normal.

.

.

.

"Tuan kenapa anda membawa dia kemari?"

Pria berambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang dipanggil tuan tadi menoleh, menatap datar bawahannya, "Aku membuat pertaruhan besar..." Pria itu menyeringai, menatap tubuh Naruto yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Perban membalut di sekujur tubuhnya, ditambah selang infus di tangannya.

"Kabuto! Apa kamu tau, seluruh dana yang ku peroleh selama bertahun-tahun digunakan untuk apa?" Pria berkacamata yang dipanggil Kabuto itu menatap bingung tuannya. Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang dipanggil tuan oleh Kabuto tadi menyeringai, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca dari saku jasnya.

"Sejak masih kecil, aku sudah terobsesi menjadi peneliti obat. Umur sepuluh tahun, racun tanpa bau dan rasa berhasil ku buat. Umur lima belas tahun, pemerintah membawaku ke lab mereka. Menyuruhku membuat semacam obat dopping, sempat gagal waktu itu. Karena dosisnya terlalu tinggi, membuat ratusan nyawa prajurit melayang. Beberapa bulan kemudian, obat tersebut berhasil ku buat. Kegunaan obat itu untuk meningkatkan stamina tubuh, mempercepat pertumbuhan masa otot dan meningkatkan naluri atau insting manusia. Berkat obat itu, jepang berhasil menjajah sejumlah negara, seperti Hindia-belanda, China. Di Hindia-belanda, aku memiliki sebuah lab pribadi di batavia."

Kabuto dibuat takjub, mendengar cerita tuannya, "Saya merasa malu, sebagai tangan kanan anda tuan Orochimaru." Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya, "Saya hanya mengetahui ketika anda dipuncak, tapi tidak mengetahui perjalanan terjal yang sudah anda lalui." Kabuto menunduk hormat.

Orochimaru tertawa keras, "Itu belum semua Kabuto, asal kamu tau. Aku dijuluki ilmuwan obat nomor satu bukan karena obat-obat itu saja! Tapi aku pernah membuat, obat yang mampu meregenerasi sel-sel yang rusak. Salah satu orang yang memakai obat itu adalah Tsunade senju, mantan jendral militer Uni Soviet. Lihatlah wajahnya, di umurnya yang sudah kepala lima. Dia masih awet muda." Tepuk tangan Kabuto bergema, memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Wajahnya tidak henti-hentinya, menunjukan rasa kagum.

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya tuan, setelah perang dunia kedua berakhir. Bukannya Tsunade pergi ke dunia baru? Dan menjadi mafia."

Orochimaru menghela nafas panjang, "Iya itu benar. Dia bersama bawahannya pergi ke dunia baru, sebuah pulau kecil tempat berkumpul para kriminal. Letaknya di jepang. Aku sebenarnya juga dari sana, sebelum diusir si tua Madara karena ketahuan menculik beberapa anak yang ku gunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan."

Naruto terbangun, mendengar suara berisik. Ia berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya berdenyut, serasa berputar. Penglihatannya masih memudar, belum terlalu jelas. matanya berkunang-kunang.

Mencoba bangkit, "Ugh..." Dia melenguh, saat rasa nyeri menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Lukamu belum pulih nak." Kata Orochimaru.

"Di mana aku?" Kata Naruto lemah, suaranya terdengar parau

"Apa ini surga?" Kabuto terkikik geli, mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Orochimaru melirik Kabuto sekilas, seolah paham arti lirikan mata itu. Kabuto pun pergi keluar, "Kamu di tempatku nak. Perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru." Orochimaru mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terbaring lemah.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Naruto mencoba bangkit, namun tubuhnya ditahan tangan Orochimaru.

"Istirahatlah dulu, lukamu sudah kusembuhkan, berkat pil regenerasi. Tinggal menunggu kondisi fisikmu pulih kembali." Orochimaru berjalan keluar, memasukan kembali botol kaca ke kantung jasnya.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kasus penculikan anak di bawah umur marak terjadi di jepang. Orang tua korban menduga pelaku merupakan seorang Pedophile. Tetapi kepala polisi Uchiha Itachi membantah dugaan tersebut, menurutnya kasus ini lebih dari penculikan biasa, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya yaitu perdagangan manusia. Polisi masih melakukan Investigasi..."

Klik

"Salah satu korban yang berhasil lolos merupakan anak pengusaha, Hyuga Hiasi. Sekarang kita telah terhubung bersama tuan Hiasi." Kata pembawa acara, "Halo tuan Hiasi, maaf mengganggu pekerjaan anda. Bisa anda jelaskan kronologis kejadian yang menimpa putri anda?"

Terdiam sejenak, terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seberang telpon, "Menurut putri saya, pelaku berjumlah lebih dari lima orang. Putri saya tidak ingat persis kejadiannya, tapi yang jelas dia ditolong seorang kurir pengantar barang. Yang ternyata adalah teman putri dan keponakan saya. Namanya kalau tidak salah Uzumaki Naruto, sebenarnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak itu. Tetapi ketika saya pergi ke apartemennya, ternyata kosong. Dan ketika saya mencoba menghubungi perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, mereka mengatakan Uzumaki Naruto belum masuk kerja kembali sejak kejadian itu. Saya berharap anak itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja..." Sambungan telpon terputus.

Klik

Naruto mematikan Tv dan menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini pun hampir semua stasiun Tv menayangkan berita yang sama. Peristiwa tak biasa yang baru kali ini terjadi di dunia. Penculikan besar-besaran di jepang, dengan jumlah korban yang lebih dari seratus orang. Rata-rata korban berusia di bawah tujuh belas tahun, sehingga muncul Asumsi, kalau pelaku merupakan seorang pedophile. Tetapi mengingat jumlah korban yang sangat banyak, polisi pun berspekulasi kalau pelaku merupakan seorang pembisnis perdagangan manusia.

Kunci masalah ini ada pada Naruto dan pemuda itu paham betul siapa pelaku dibalik kasus besar ini. Ia berharap bisa cepat pulih, sehingga dapat melapor ke pihak berwajib. Mengakhiri peristiwa besar ini. Sekali lagi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Pintu ruangan tempat ia dirawat terbuka, menampilkan sosok tubuh Orochimaru. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Sudah menonton beritanya?" Tanya Orochimaru saat ia sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk lemah.

Mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari balik jubah putihnya, melemparkan ke arah Naruto.

"Pernah berpikir menjadi super hero?" Naruto hampir tersedak, mendengar perkataan Orochimaru barusan.

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan setelan jubah peneliti itu tersenyum. Mengeluarkan botol kaca kecil dari balik sakunya, "Pernah dengar ketika orang dikejar anjing tiba-tiba orang itu bisa berlari lebih cepat dari keadaan normal? Atau melompat tembok setinggi tiga meter ketika orang itu terdesak?" Naruto mengangguk singkat. Ia memandang Orochimaru dengan pandangan seolah-olah 'Katakan yang jelas, jangan berbelit-belit.'

"Pil ini merupakan hasil kerja kerasku. Sedikit penjelasan dalam otak terdapat bagian yang bernama hypothalamus. Bagian ini yang akan membantu tubuh kita dengan adrenalin yang akan meningkatkan detak jantung. Ketika hal itu terjadi, otak akan bekerja lebih cepat dan otot pada tubuh akan mendapat kekuatan super yang akan membantu kamu mengangkat benda yang sangat berat atau bahkan melompat lebih tinggi dan berlari sangat cepat. Itulah kegunaan dasar obat ini. Kalau kamu mau, aku akan menjelaskan detailnya. Dengan syarat mulai sekarang kamu harus menjadi bawahanku! Pekerjaannya mudah kamu cukup mengantar paket obat milikku pada pembeli di seluruh dunia. Bagaimana, tertarik?" Naruto merenung sejenak, mempertimangkan pilihannya. Dia memikirkan berbagai macam skenario yang bisa saja terjadi. Apakah itu berakibat baik untuknya, atau malah sebaliknya.

Rambutnya terurai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Baiklah..." Katanya pelan.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Sudah diputuskan! Mulai sekarang pakai julukan the Porter ketika bekerja." Orochimaru berjalan keluar, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu. Ia melempar botol kaca yang berisi pil tadi.

Naruto menangkap botol itu, "Minumlah! Cari tau sendiri kegunaan obat itu, gunakan instingmu."

"Di depan Kabuto sudah menunggu. Jadi cepatlah! Perjalanan menuju Konoha kira-kira memakan waktu tiga jam." Orochimaru memutar knop pintu, "Tengah malam kita sampai." Lanjutnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melintasi jalan raya yang basah. Rintik-rintik hujan turun, tidak begitu deras. Naruto menyetir dengan santai, mengabaikan dua orang yang duduk di belakang dengan wajah pucat. Pasalnya Naruto menyetir ugal-ugalan, membalap semua mobil di depannya.

"Hei Kabuto, apa ini kemampuan seorang porter?" Tanya Orochimaru pelan, Kabuto menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, atas pertanyaan tuannya.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin." Jawabannya penuh keraguan.

Tin!

"Cih..." Naruto mendecih kesal, pada truk yang melaju di depannya. Mobil besar itu seolah-olah tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mendahului. Di depan palang pintu kereta akan menutup, menandakan sebentar lagi kereta api akan lewat. Truk di depan Naruto berjalan lambat, bersiap berhenti. Melihat kesempatan, Naruto segera menarik tuas Persneling, dan menginjak pedal gas mobil lebih dalam. Tepat di depan palang pintu yang hendak menutup, Naruto semakin menggila. Pemuda itu nekat menerobosnya, mengabaikan kereta api yang sudah melaju mendekat.

Kabuto dan Orocimaru menahan nafasnya, wajah mereka berdua pucat pasi. Tubuh keduanya tidak berhenti menggigil. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat, karena sebenarnya mereka hendak berteriak dengan kencang.

Mobil mereka melayang di udara, saat menabrak rel kereta. Petugas yang berjaga di buat takjub sekaligus takut. Bukan hanya petugas, supir truk maupun orang yang melihat juga berekspresi serupa.

"Pait, pait, pait." Kabuto terus bergumam kata yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Jaketnya sudah basah oleh keringat, rambutnya juga berantakan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, dengan pandangan mata horror, menatap lampu kereta yang bersinar sangat terang.

Tidak kalah kacaunya dengan Kabuto, Orochimaru sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa. Celananya basah karena ngompol.

Naruto tersenyum, saat melihat tingkah keduanya dari kaca spion. Bunyi Klakson Kereta yang memekakkan telinga, terus terdengar nyaring. Semenit sebelum kereta menabrak mobil. Mobil itu sudah berada di sisi lain jalan, dan kembali melaju dengan kencang. Palang pintu hancur di tabrak mobil sedan yang dikendarai Naruto, bemper dan bodi depannya sampai penyok.

Sekilas Naruto melirik kembali ke kaca spion, melihat kondisi penumpangnya. Dia tertawa pelan, melihat mereka berdua sudah pingsan.

Tepat lima menit sebelum tengah malam, mobil sedan itu berhenti di pelabuhan. Memarkirkan mobilnya di balik kontainer. Mengunci pintu, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Naruto meraih sakunya, mengeluarkan botol kaca tempat penyimpanan obat.

.

.

.

"Cepat keluar...!" Perintah seorang pria yang membawa pedang, pada anak kecil dalam kontainer. Mereka digiring menaiki kapal, setelah keluar dari dalam kontainer yang diangkut truk.

Dengan tubuh menggigil takut, gadis itu turun perlahan, dibantu pria yang memegang pedang tadi. Di atas truk berdiri seorang pria bersenjata api, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sedangkan di atas kapal, berdiri dua pria tanpa senjata, mengangkut anak di bawah umur ke atas kapal. Tiga orang lainnya berpatroli keliling, agak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya.

Naruto meminum obatnya, sekali tenggak. Sebelum kesini tadi, dia mencampur obatnya dengan air putih. Pertama kali yang ia rasakan setelah minum obat adalah : Pengelihatan matanya menjadi tiga kali lebih jelas, dari pada sebelumnya. Bahkan, ia bisa melihat wajah pelaku serta korban dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa melihat benda-benda yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam. Pendengarannya pun semakin tajam, dan sensitif. Bahkan suara bisik-bisik serangga, sangat jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku mau kencing dulu." Kata pria yang berjaga tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto mengintai, pada teman-temannya dengan suara lantang. Pria itu berjalan mendekati tempat Kontainer, tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

Naruto bersembunyi di belakang kontainer, sedangkan pria itu berdiri tepat di samping kontainer, sambil menurunkan Resleting celananya. Tubuh pria itu menggigil sekilas, sebelum berekspresi lega. Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap. Saat pria itu berbalik, Naruto dengan sigap membekap mulutnya. Kemudian menyeretnya ke tempat ia bersembunyi tadi.

"Ugh...!" Pria itu berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaganya seakan sirna. Lenyap tak bersisa, bahkan tangannya sudah tidak kuat untuk menggenggam pisau. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai terkikis.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh pria itu, meninggalkannya terbaring di atas tanah. Naruto memungut pisau yang sempat terjatuh dari tangan si pria. Setelah itu ia mengendap-endap kembali, mendekati pelaku yang lain.

Karena terlalu lama pergi, salah satu dari pelaku pun menanyakan keberadaan pelaku lain yang pergi tadi, "Zabuza, ke mana perginya temanmu tadi?" Tanya pria pendek bertubuh gendut.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidur karena lelah. Gatou!" Kata orang yang dipanggil Zabuza tadi. Pria itulah yang bertugas menurunkan anak-anak dari dalam kontainer yang dimuat truk. Sesekali dia mengancam anak-anak dengan pedang besarnya, bila tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Cih, kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Hei kau yang di atas kontainer! Cepat cari temanmu." Pria bersenjata api yang ditunjuk Gatou itu mengangguk singkat. Dia mulai turun dari tempatnya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah temannya tadi pergi.

Sebelum sampai ke tempat temannya, sebuah pisau menembus batok kepalanya. Pria itu terjatuh, tewas seketika. Kegaduhan pun terjadi, para pelaku mulai waspada pada ancaman musuh. Naruto berlari dan melompat tinggi ke atas kontainer, dia menjadikan atap kontainer sebagai pijakan menuju pelaku yang tidak jauh darinya. Saat targetnya terkejut dengan aksinya, Naruto langsung menendang kepala pria itu dalam keadaan masih di udara. Serangan tak berhasil diantisipasi, pria itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Pria satunya terlihat membawa senapan kecil, mulai menembaki Naruto. Instingnya berteriak bahaya. Naruto melompat ke samping, dan berguling di tanah. Dia lalu menyelinap ke arah belakang kontainer, menghindari timah panas yang siap mengoyak anggota tubuhnya.

Tinggal empat orang musuh, tiga lainnya berhasil ia tumbangkan, "Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Gatou dengan suara parau, ketakutan. Dia tampak terlihat menggigil, begitu pun pria di sampingnya juga tidak jauh beda dengan keadaannya.

Zabuza tampak berdiri dengan gelisah. Wajahnya tampak diliputi dengan peluh, padahal udara dari laut tampak begitu dingin.

"Tidak salah lagi orang itu..." Zabuza menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, firasatnya berkata bahwa akan datang badai, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Sambungnya dengan nada suara pelan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menatap kulitnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah, "Apakah ini salah satu fungsi obat itu? Apa obat itu juga meningkatkan sensitivitas terhadap hormon erythropoietin? Kalau benar, berarti ototku mendapat oksigen yang cukup." Naruto pernah membaca suatu artikel, dalam sebuah blog. Di blog itu dijelaskan fungsi EPO atau hormon erythropoietin. Singkatnya, fungsi EPO adalah meningkatkan produksi sel darah merah ketika tenaga sedang dikonsentrasikan untuk dikerahkan. Hal ini membuat otot mendapat oksigen yang cukup ketika berolahraga atau beraktivitas berat lainnya.

Zabuza memberi kode, kepada pria yang membawa senapan kecil. Pria itu mengangguk singkat, dan mulai berjalan mendekati kontainer tempat Naruto bersembunyi. Pria itu berjalan pelan, penuh kewaspadaan. Senapan kecilnya selalu siap memuntahkan timah panas, kapanpun dia mau.

Naruto menyeringai, "Mari kita coba fungsi obat itu." Pemuda berambut kuning itu berkonsentrasi, mencoba mengangkat kontainer seberat sepuluh ton itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh, bahkan otaknya hampir overload, akibat terlalu keras berkonsentrasi.

"Sialan, Orochimaru pasti bohong, soal kegunaan obat itu yang mampu meningkatkan potensi penuh otak!" Kata Naruto kesal. Pasalnya dari tadi, dia berkonsentrasi mencoba menggerakan kontainer menggunakan telekinesis. Tapi benda itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, "Apa obat seperti itu benar-benar ada?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto menyadari sesuatu, "Apa obat itu merangsang potensi otak ketika beraktivitas? Hehehehe, kalau benar, aku hanya perlu mencoba mengangkat kontainer dengan konsentrasi penuh. Barulah otak bekerja, saat adrenalin terpacu." Entah dari mana Naruto dapat berpikir seperti itu, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Kedua tangannya meraih bagian bawah kontainer, dan mulai mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Perlahan kontainer seberat sepuluh ton itu terangkat. Wajah Naruto menegang, dan otot-otot dalam tangannya bereaksi. Terlihat tonjolan-tonjolan kecil, dalam kulit tangannya.

"Oi kau, cepat menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Zabuza pada temannya yang mengintip Naruto, dari sisi lain kontainer. Baru saja pria itu mau berlari menjauh, kakinya tersandung tubuh temannya yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Belum sempat berdiri dari jatuhnya, tubuh pria itu sudah tertindih kontainer yang diangkat Naruto.

"Kyaaaa...!" Teriak anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu. Mereka berteriak ketakutan.

Dari bawah kontainer, darah mengalir menggenangi sekitarnya.

Zabuza diam mematung, sedetik kemudian. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas tak bertenaga, dan tubuhnya limbung hampir terjatuh. Dia syok, setelah melihat kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di depannya.

"Haku turunlah." Kata Zabuza lemah. Pria berambut panjang yang berdiri di atas kapal itu mengangguk patuh. Dia melompat turun dari kapal, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Zabuza.

"Kita menyerah...!" Teriak Haku dan Zabuza bersamaan.

Naruto terkejut, sebelum tersenyum. Pemuda itu menyuruh Haku dan Zabuza menjatuhkan senjata yang mereka bawa.

"Well, kemana teman cebol kalian tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak melihat Gatou dari tadi. Padahal sebelumnya, pria pendek bertubuh gemuk itu berdiri di atas kapal, bersama Haku.

Haku dan Zabuza saling pandang. Mereka berdua juga bingung, pasalnya, sebelumnya Gatou terlihat berdiri di pinggir kapal. Tapi sekarang yang mereka lihat hanya anak-anak yang menangis tertahan.

"Sial dia kabur!"

"Tenanglah, aku masih bisa melihatnya di tengah laut." Kata Naruto. Pemuda itu samar-samar melihat titik kecil di tengah laut, dia berasumsi titik itu adalah Gatou yang sedang menaiki perahu cadangan.

"Boleh pinjam pedangnya?"

Zabuza segera memungut pedangnya dari atas tanah. Kemudian menyerahkan pedang itu pada Naruto. Pemuda itu segera meraih pedang besar milik Zabuza, dan mulai memutar-mutarkan pedang besar itu, seolah pedang besar itu terasa ringan di tangannya.

"Terima hadiahku ini paman" Naruto melemparkan pedang itu sekuat tenaga, ke arah laut. Seperti misil yang ditembakkan, pedang itu meluncur dengan begitu cepat.

"Hei kenapa kamu membuang pedang berhargaku? Pedang itu merupakan salah satu dari tujuh pedang legenda, dan ditetapkan sebagai salah satu harta nasional." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung.

"Hehehe, nanti setelah kalian keluar dari penjara. Bisa kalian cari di perahu paman tadi, pedang itu sudah menancap di perahunya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Zabuza menepuk dahinya, frustasi. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Waktu terus berlalu, dan tidak dapat diputar kembali. Dia hanya bisa merelakan pedang kesayangannya tenggelam di dasar laut.

Haku menatap Naruto dalam diam, pria cantik itu tidak percaya, atas pernyataan Naruto. Yang benar saja, jaraknya dengan perahu Gatou terlalu jauh. Dia bepikir, pemuda di depannya mengarang, soal pedang Zabuza yang menenggelamkan Gatou. Menurutnya itu semua hanya alasan, supaya Zabuza tidak bisa menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, saat dia lengah.

Naruto terus meminta maaf pada Zabuza, sedangkan pria penuh perban itu terus menangis, meratapi nasib pedang kesayangannya. Frustasi karena Zabuza tidak berhenti bersedih, Naruto memilih melihat kondisi anak-anak.

"Anak-anak cepat naik ke kontainer truk, Onii-san akan mengantar kalian ke rumah sakit." Kata Naruto saat melihat kondisi mereka yang terlihat berantakan.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai berlari menaiki kontainer truk. Seorang gadis kecil menarik ujung jaket Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu menolehkan pandangan kepadanya.

Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya, dan mulai mengusap ujung kepala gadis itu. Senyumannya mengembang, saat melihat ekspresi gembira dari wajah anak itu.

"Terima kasih." Kata gadis itu. Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya, dia menyuruh gadis itu naik ke atas kontainer. Pemuda itu berjanji, akan menelpon polisi. Supaya polisi bisa mengembalikannya pada orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring, bukan hanya sekali. Tapi berkali-kali. Di halaman rumah sakit yang luas, mobil truk kontainer berhenti di situ. Mobil itu berkali-kali membunyikan klaksonnya, membuat semua orang yang menghuni di dalam keluar, berhamburan.

Seorang dokter terlihat membuka kontainer, mencoba melihat isi di dalamnya. Betapa terkejutnya dokter itu, saat melihat puluhan anak di bawah umur duduk diam di dalam.

Segera dokter itu memanggil perawat yang berjaga, dan memanggil dokter lain yang belum pulang. Satu persatu anak-anak di turunkan dari dalam kontainer, dan tinggal menyisakan dua pria dewasa yang terikat di dalam kontainer.

Seperti janji Naruto, polisi segera datang ke tkp. Polisi mengecek kondisi mereka, sebelum mendata satu-persatu.

"Mereka semua adalah korban penculikan!" Kata salah satu dokter terkejut, saat mendengar perkataan polisi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan korban penculikan.

"Kepala polisi Konoha akan segera kemari, untuk mengkonfirmasi pada wartawan. Supaya menyiarkan berita ini secepatnya, supaya orang tua korban dapat melihat kondisi anak-anaknya." Kata polisi yang bertugas.

Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti, dia mulai memeriksa kondisi anak-anak dibantu dokter lain dan beberapa perawat.

"Lalu siapa dua orang pria yang masih terikat di dalam?" Polisi itu bertanya pada dokter, sedangkan yang ditanya cuma berkata tidak tau.

Seorang gadis kecil yang sebelumnya berbicara pada Naruto berjalan mendekati polisi. Gadis kecil itu mulai menceritakan semua kejadiannya, pada polisi yang bertugas. Dia bercerita mulai dari bagaimana dia diculik, sampai pada penyelamatan tidak masuk akal yang dilakukan Naruto.

Polisi itu segera berlari ke arah mobilnya, dan menghubungi temannya yang berpatroli disekitar pelabuhan.

"Lalu kemana perginya sang pahlawan?" Polisi itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia heran dengan pahlawan yang diceritakan anak-anak korban penculikan, tentang aksinya yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti mengangkat kontainer seberat sepuluh ton, atau melompat melewati kontainer seolah pria itu bisa terbang. Kepala polisi itu tidak pernah berhenti berdenyut, setelah mendengar kisah pahlawan berambut kuning dari anak-anak.

Polisi itu tau, bahwa yang mereka ceritakan adalah kenyataanya. Bukan sebuah dongeng karangan, dari buku novel.

Mobil sedan berwarna silver berhenti tepat di samping mobil polisi. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria muda berusia dua puluh tahunan. Rambut hitam panjang, dengan pupil onix matanya terlihat tajam. Dia terlihat memakai kemeja putih, yang dibalut jas hitam.

Polisi yang melihat segera memberi hormat ke arahnya, "Aku minta berkas laporannya." Pria muda itu berkata pada polisi yang bertugas.

"Baik, Itachi-sama!" Kata polisi itu pada pria muda di depannya yang ternyata adalah atasannya. Sang polisi dengan cepat menyerahkan data yang sudah ia peroleh, ke atasannya itu. Mata Itachi bergerak liar, membaca kata demi kata dalam catatan tersebut.

"Ini seperti film aksi saja! Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin ada manusia yang mampu mengangkat Kontainer, seorang diri." Itachi menolak percaya, menurutnya itu semua tidak bisa diterima akal sehat.

Glup! Polisi itu meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga menolak untuk mempercayainya tapi apa mau dikata itulah fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya saya juga ragu, tapi laporan itu menurut beberapa saksi, Itachi-sama." Kata polisi itu.

"Siapa saja saksinya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada suara tegas, terkesan seolah mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

Polisi yang ditanyai langsung berkeringat dingin, dia menjadi gugup dan gemetar untuk sesaat. Tapi setelah itu, dia kembali mampu mengendalikan dirinya, "Anak-anak korban dan..."

Polisi itu mengambil jeda sejenak, Itachi pun ikut terdiam. Pemuda Jenius dari keluarga Uchiha itu masih setia menunggu jawaban bawahannya.

"... Zabuza kriminal kelas A dan Haku." Sambung polisi tadi. Sebenarnya Itachi cukup terkejut, mengetahui fakta bahwa kriminal sekelas Zabuza bisa tertangkap oleh seorang bocah kemarin sore. Seluruh informasi yang diserap Itachi malam ini membuat otaknya oveload sesaat, pemuda itu sedang dilanda pusing. Dipijatnya pelan pelipis dan kepalanya, untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang tengah melanda.

"Sepertinya ucapan almarhum paman Obito benar! Bahwa kelak, dunia ini akan diisi oleh mutan dan manusia berkekuatan super. Apakah kelak manusia normal mampu bertahan hidup? Atau ikut terseret menjadi seperti mereka?"

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, namun berita mengenai kasus penculikan belum surut disiarkan di televisi. Malah beritanya menjadi semakin heboh, sampai tersebar ke luar negeri. Anime dan Sinetron tentang Naruto marak tayang di televisi. Poster dan sepanduk tentangnya juga tersebar di sepanjang jalan kota Konoha. Film dokumenter tentang masa kecilnya yang kelam tidak luput ikut dipublikasikan, padahal kenangan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Warga desa tempat tinggal Naruto yang dulu membencinya, karena sering mencuri makanan dan membuat onar. Kini berbalik memuja dan menghormatinya.

"Selamat, sekarang kamu sudah terkenal." Kata Orochimaru menyindir. Pria itu harusnya ikut masuk berita karena ikut membantu bersama Kabuto. Tunggu, dia lupa kalau ternyata dia bersama Kabuto pingsan di dalam mobil setelah kejadian menegangkan minggu lalu.

"Tsh, sekarang di mata orang-orang aku adalah pahlawan. Tapi kenyataannya aku hanyalah budak seorang kriminal yang mencoba bersikap seperti pahlawan." Kata Naruto. Menanggapi omongan Orochimaru.

"Budak? Uh sakit. Padahal aku menganggapmu rekan kerjaku nak." Kata Orochimaru dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Rekan dari mana? Menurut penglihatanku, kau cuma menganggapku seorang mitra." Orochimaru nyengir kuda, mendengar balasan Naruro yang membuatnya bungkam. Ia tidak menyangka, pemuda kuning yang sebelumnya bodoh dengan IQ dibawah rata-rata. Sekarang telah berubah menjadi super jenius setelah meminum pilnya. Bahkan, kejeniusannya sudah melebihi dirinya.

Mereka kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Aku ada misi untukmu nak." Kata Orochimaru serius.

Naruto mendengus kasar, " Mengantar barang?" Setelah itu bertanya dengan nada sinis. Sebenarnya ia ingin menikmati liburannya lebih lama, tapi apa mau dikata. Tugas tetaplah tugas, dan dia sudah berjanji untuk melakukan semua tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru paham, pemuda di depannya ingin menikmati libur musim panasnya lebih lama. Tapi dia juga tidak mau, mengalami kerugian. Dengan menolak, pesanan barang pelanggannya.

"Kali ini kamu akan kembali ke Konoha..." Ekspresi wajah murung Naruto langsung berubah drastis. Setelah mendengar kata 'Kembali ke Konoha'. Orochimaru memang berniat memberi jeda pada ucapannya, supaya dia dapat melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ada seorang Atlet beladiri yang memesan obat doping padaku."

"Doping? Bukannya dia bisa di diskualifikasi?" Naruto tidak menyangka, ada orang yang begitu bernafsu ingin menang sampai menghalalkan semua cara. Padahal peraturan kompetisi, melarang setiap pesertanya menggunakan doping. Dan bila ketahuan bukan cuma di diskualifikasi, tapi resiko terburuknya adalah pencabutan atau larangan menjadi Atlet.

Orichimaru menyeringai, "Asal kau tau, ini masih tahap awal kompetisi. Jadi mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti tes doping. Lagi pula, obat itu hanya sample. Aku ingin mencobanya saja." Kata Orochimaru santai, padahal niatnya adalah menjadikan sang atlet sebagai kelinci percobaannya.

"Apa?"

"Suatu saat orang-orang akan mengantri lama untuk membelinya,"

"Obat itu berguna untuk meningkatkan rangsangan pada jantung, dan meningkatkan kekuatan pada otot sampai batasnya. Jadi atlet dapat bertanding dengan lebih baik,"

Orochimaru terus berbicara, dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan, "Obat ini terbuat dari elemen uap yang sangat mudah diserap oleh tubuh, setelah kamu menggunakannya. Hebatnya, obat itu tidak terdeteksi dalam tes darah atau pun tes urin. Bukankah itu sempurna? Seperti sihir, kalau aku menyebutnya." Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, setelah mendengar penjelasan Orochimaru.

"Kemana aku harus mengantarnya?"

"Bukit Konoha."

"Bukit Konoha? Bukannya itu letaknya jauh di dalam hutan kematian? Apa dia gila, melakukan transaksi di tempat berbahaya seperti itu."

"Entahlah, tapi berhati-hatilah."

"Tsh, baiklah setengah jam aku selesai."

"Oke, ku tunggu di bawah." Setelah itu Orochimaru berjalan menjauh, dan pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih berbahaya untuk melakukan transaksi?" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto menatap hutan kematian yang tertutup kabut. Perasaan gelisah selalu menghantuinya, membuatnya merasa cemas berlebih. Angin barat bertiup pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun kering dari atas pohon. Awan-awan tebal berkumpul, siap menurunkan muatannya yaitu hujan. Naruto menatap sedih koper bersama kuda yang dia bawa. Sendiri berpetualang di tempat berbahaya seperti hutan kematian, memang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Naruto selama hidupnya.

Dengan wajah tertunduk lesu, dia mulai menaiki kudanya. Menembus lebatnya hutan yang basah dan lembab, akibat rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Iris biru-safirnya menatap kertas peta yang dibuat Orochimaru. Entah karena keahlian Orochimaru dalam membuat peta, atau karena alasan lain. Pemuda itu tidak melihar tanda-tanda bandit hutan atau mendengar suara binatang buas. Jalan setapak yang dia lewati benar-benar sunyi dan tenang. Seperti ketenangan sebelum badai datang.

Meski hutan tampak tenang, Naruto musti harus tetap waspada, karena hutan kematian terkenal sebagai tempat paling berbahaya di Konoha. Bukan cuma karena bandit, ataupun binatang buasnya. Tapi juga karena banyaknya mitos yang beredar, kalau banyak jebakan masa perang masih banyak berterbaran, ataupun soal pohon yang dapat bergerak.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan segala macam imajinasi yang sempat hinggap di pikirannya. Sepanjang hari itu, kuda yang ditungganginya berjalan lambat dan susah payah, sampai senja yang dingin datang. Saat dia melewati genangan air dan rumput-rumput liar tinggi di belakang. Tanah di depannya mulai menanjak, dia bisa melihat barisan bukit. Tanah naik secara teratur, membuatnya mudah melewatinya.

"Kapan ini sampai?" Hah, lelah." Kata Naruto frustasi. Ia mulai meracau akibat kekurangan cairan tubuh, atau dehidrasi.

Jauh di timur, dia bisa melihat bukit tertinggi yang terpisah dari yang lain. Puncaknya berbentuk kerucut. Matanya tidak bisa melihat jelas bukit itu, akibat tertutup kabut tebal waktu senja.

* * *

 **The Porter.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Action, Sci-fi, Crime, Adventure, Supernatural.

 **Summary :** Naruto mantan kurir pengantar barang yang hampir tewas dalam suatu insiden. Dalam keadaan Sekarat, dia ditolong Orochimaru, ilmuwan gila yang suka membuat pil super. Suatu hari Kepolisian menangkapnya, dia diberi pilihan : Di penjara atau bekerja pada pemerintahan. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Naruto yang harus bekerja sebagai agen ganda?

 **Warning :** Gore, Abal-abal, Miss Typo, Gaje, de el el...

* * *

Malam itu dia terlelap diatas pohon, meninggalkan kudanya yang terikat dibawah pohon. Dia takut, sewaktu dia tidur binatang buas siap menerkamnya. Udara bertiup begitu dingin, bahkan anti hujan dan anginnya tidak mampu menghalau hawa dingin yang menembus kulit hingga ketulang.

Tubuhnya terus-terusan menggigil karena kedinginan. Dia lupa membawa korek, supaya bisa membuat api untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Semua ini salah Orochimaru yang menyuruhnya buru-buru berangkat, sehingga membuatnya lupa membawa korek, tambang dan tenda. Sungguh petualangan pertama yang menjengkelkan, membuatnya enggak mengulangi kejadian serupa di masa mendatang.

Mata yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka secara perlahan, akibat mendengar suara berisik dari balik semak-semak. Mencoba mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bawah, tapi yang ia lihat hanya kudanya yang tengah tertidur. Apa tadi ia mengigau? Dan berhalusinasi. Kalau benar ada suara berisik pasti kudanya sudah terbangun dari tadi.

Naruto melupakan suatu hal, bahwa pil yang dia minum kemarin, meningkatkan sensitivitas pada instingnya membuatnya lebih peka dari pada binatang. Selain itu instingnya juga mengatakan ada yang sedang memandangi dirinya, tapi ia abaikan karena terlalu mengantuk.

Deg!

Sekilas dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu pekat dan menakutkan. Bukan dari binatang buas yang kelaparan, melainkan dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap mengeksekusi. Walau hanya sesaat, tapi Naruto tadi sempat kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Siapa disana? Keluarlah!" Teriak Naruto panik. Untuk sesaat hanya kebisuan yang menjawab, sunyilah yang menjadi bahasa. Ketenanganlah yang mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa orang yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak telah pergi. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang mencekam.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada kudanya, terlihat kuda itu masih tidur nyenyak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pemuda kuning itu mulai berpikir, kalau hawa membunuh yang begitu pekat tadi memang ditunjukkan pada dirinya.

"Makhluk apa itu tadi?" Hanya hembusan angin malam yang menjawab. Kembali kesunyian menemani malam Naruto, benar-benar hening. Bahkan suara jangkrik ataupun burung malam pun sama sekali tidak terdengar.

Pemuda itu memutuskan turun dari atas pohon, dan berjalan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dia terus mengobservasi keadaan sekitarnya, mencegah kejadian serupa terulang kembali. Langkah kakinya menuntun pada sebuah bibir gua, gelap sangat gelap. Bahkan matanya tidak bisa melihat sekitar gua itu, bulu kuduk Naruto sampai berdiri dibuatnya. Meski begitu, rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibanding rasa takutnya. Membuatnya nekat memeriksa ke dalam gua, meski keadaan begitu gelap di dalam.

Sepasang mata memandang Naruto penuh kebencian, aura kelam keluar dari pandangan mata itu. Naruto sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan, pemuda itu seperti ditelanjangi oleh pandangan mata itu. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari tubuhnya, membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Ketika Naruto mencoba melihat dari mana asal pandangan mengerikan itu, aura kelam tersebut tiba-tiba lenyap. Memudar di udara, bersama hembusan angin yang masuk melalui mulut gua. Sekilas Naruto mendengar bunyi air dari dalam gua, lebih dalam dari tempatnya berdiri. Air itu mengalir, kemudian menyebar, menyebar tak terelakkan di sekeliling dinding gua. Suara air yang tadinya terdengar jauh, sekarang terdengar begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, air tersebut terus naik hingga menyentuh kaki Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidur disini, pasti besok aku akan tenggelam." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh. Naruto kembali ke tempat kudanya, dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kuda. Dia tidur di samping pohon besar, dan di bawah pohon itu terdapat cekungan yang bisa digunakan Naruto untuk bersembunyi.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak peduli lagi bahaya yang mengancamnya, dipikirannya hanya ada satu kata yaitu tidur. Baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang lembab, Naruto langsung terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Malam semakin larut, Naruto berbaring dalam mimpi, tanpa cahaya.

Setelah itu ia tidak mendengar suara, atau bermimpi apapun lagi. Hingga pagi datang, cerah dan hangat. Naruto samar-samar mendengar nyanyian indah mengalir dalam pikirannya. Lagu yang seolah datang bagai cahaya setelah malam menghilang. Melodi itu melebur, menjadi keterjagaan.

Naruto bangkit dengan perasaan segar. Udara begitu hangat diantara lereng bukit, bau tanah kering naik dengan keras dan harum ke dalam nafas.

"Sebenarnya seberapa jauh sih tempat Atlet itu." Naruto mulai jengkel karena tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu seperti biasanya, dia paling membenci keterlambatan seperti ini. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan mendekati kudanya yang tenang hampir tidak tampak lincah. Kuda itu terus mendengus, dan bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah.

Naruto mulai naik dan berangkat pergi dengan lancar, ia mendaki ke arah timur. Ke arah bukit tertinggi yang tampak menyendiri. Naruto bergegas mendaki lereng terakhir, dan berdiri tepat di puncak bukit yang datar dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Langkah kudanya melambat sebelum berhenti, Naruto kemudian turun. Di depannya berdiri rumah kayu kecil yang sudah terlihat cukup tua, dan tidak layak untuk dihuni. Kakinya hampir terpeleset saat berjalan di atas rerumputan pendek yang licin. Dengan latar belakang sinar keemasam mentari pagi, Naruto berdiri membelakangi menatap diam ambang pintu. Pemuda kuning itu hanya diam, sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Masuklah tamuku." Seolah tau kalau di luar ada tamu, si pemilik rumah mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke kediamannya. Di sebuah kursi di ujung ruangan, menghadap pintu luar. Duduk seorang pria, putih panjang rambutnya. Tubuhnya kurus, bahkan tulang-tulangnya bisa terlihat dari balik kulit.

"Namamu Kimimaro?" Naruto bertanya saat sudah sampai di samping pria berambut putih itu. Pria itu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya benar-benar lemah seperti tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Ini obat pesananmu, tugasku hanya mengantar. Aku minta maaf karena keterlambatanku, hutan ini benar-benar penuh misteri." Bukannya marah, Kimimaro malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, apa kamu bertemu dengan-nya?"

"Maksudmu mahkluk yang mempunyai pandangan kebencian itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan gelisah.

Kimimaro mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Namanya Jugo, dia penjaga hutan ini. Bisa dibilang dia penguasa tempat yang kamu lewati tadi." Jelas Kimimaro. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja mahkluk tadi marah. Ternyata tempat yang ia lewati tadi adalah wilayahnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini, Naruto pun pamit sambil membawa uang yang diberikan Kimimaro.

"Bukannya kamu ada pertandingan?" Naruto teringat bukannya hari ini Kimimaro ada pertandingan, tapi kenapa pemuda itu masih santai-santai menikmati masa muda. Naruto heran, saat dia berbalik Kimimaro sudah tidak ada di tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan kursi yang terus bergoyang.

Naruto mulai mencari di semua penjuru rumah, tapi hasilnya Nihil Kimimaro tidak ditemukan. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri, Naruto pun bergegas naik kudanya, dan mempercepat laju lari kudanya. Supaya bisa cepat keluar dari tempat berbahaya dan penuh misteri ini.

Ketika dia melewati tempatnya bermalam kemarin, Naruto mendengar suara teriakan jahat penuh amarah yang menyuruhnya cepat pergi sebelum menjadi sasaran amukan mahkluk itu. Naruto balas berteriak, sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke sumber suara. Dia mengumpat keras, mengeluarkan semua unek-unek ke kesalannya.

Batang pohon besar terbang ke arah Naruto, namun pemuda itu dengan sigap berhenti. Sehingga batang itu melewati tubuh Naruto dan kudannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung melompat turun setelahnya, bersiap bertarung dengan Jugo sang penjaga hutan.

Perlahan sosok pria berbadan besar keluar dari kabut-kabut tebal. Rambutnya berwarna orange dengan mata berwarna merah-oranye. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, setelah melihat penampilan Jugo. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, di leher Jugo terdapat cap atau simbol yang sama dengan lambang ruang kerja Orochimaru. Apa Jugo juga manusia hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang gagal?

Naruto bisa melihat warna kulit Jugo, coklat, kemerah-merahan kemungkinan pria itu juga memiliki kelebihan sel darah merah.

'Sepertinya bakal menjadi pertarungan yang sulit.' Pikir Naruto.

Jugo berlari cepat ke arah Naruto, bersiap memukul pemuda kuning itu. Namun, pukulan super penuh tenaga itu hanya melewati tubuhnya saja, karena Naruto dengan refleks super cepatnya berhasil menghindari pukulan mematikan itu.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Jugo mencoba berbalik dan memukul dengan tangan satunya. Kembali serangan penuh tenaga Jugo berhasil dihindari Naruto, dengan menundukan badannya. Sehingga pukulan tersebut hanya melewatinya saja. Masih dalam posisi menunduk Naruto melakukan uppercut ke arah dagu Jugo, pukulan sekuat tenaga yang bisa mengancurkan sebuah rumah ia lontarkan. Gelombang kejut tercipta setelahnya, tampaknya pukulan itu sama sekali tidak berdampak apapun pada tubuh Jugo.

Pria itu masih berdiri kokoh, tangan Naruto dicengkram kuat olehnya. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan, pemuda itu menduga tulan pada pergelangan tangannya ada yang retak. Melihat Jugo berpuas diri karena berhasil menangkap tangannya, Naruto dengan cepat menyadari kalau Jugo tengah lengah. Ditendangnya pangkal paha pria tinggi berotot itu, membuatnya merasa sakit hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Jugo meringis menahan sakit, disertai setetes air mata yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Untuk sesaat Naruto tersenyum puas, merasa kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Pemuda itu siap mengeksekusi Jugo sekarang, dengan tendangan supernya yang siap meremukkan batok kepala Jugo. Jugo masih membungkuk memegangi selakangannya yang terasa sakit.

Hawa dingin mengalir disekujur tubuh Naruto, hawa membunuh pun begitu pekat terasa. Seperti hawa membunuh yang ia rasakan tadi malam. Tunggu, kalau hawa membunuh itu bukan berasal dari Jugo, terus dari siapa?

"Jangan ikut campur, Anko." Kata Jugo dengan suara parau, entah pada siapa. Soalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat orang di kanan-kirinya.

"Huh, baiklah." Naruto terkejut, ternyata di depannya berdiri seorang wanita yang lebih pendek darinya. Siap menusuk perutnya menggunakan sembilah pedang. Hawa dingin yang ia rasakan tadi ternyata dari pedang yang menempel di perutnya, benar-benar sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, pemuda itu bersyukur, wanita yang dipanggil Anko oleh Jugo tadi tidak jadi menusuknya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat terkejut saat melihat tanda yang sama pada leher Anko. Asumsinya tidak salah, semua bukti sudah jelas. Mereka berdua merupakan korban eksperimen Orochimaru di masa lalu, saat ilmuwan gila itu tinggal di Konoha.

"Ka-Kalian berdua korban percobaan Orochimaru?" Mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak. Naruto hanya bisa diam, menunggu jawanan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan berdua tapi bertiga!" Ternyata dari tadi Kimimaro melihat dalam diam pertarungan Naruto dan Jugo. Pria berambut putih itu duduk santai di pucak pohon.

Jarak tanah dan puncak pohon sekitar tiga belas meter, namun itu bukan menjadi alasan untuk Kimimaro takut melompat turun. Pria itu mendarat dengan santai, bagi orang normal pasti kaki mereka sudah hancur, kalau tidak ya paling mengalami patah tulang.

"Bukannya kamu juga, Naruto?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dia bingung. Pasalnya dia belum memberitahu Kimimaro soal namanya, dari mana pria itu tau. Seolah membaca isi kepala Naruto, Kimimaro kembali berucap.

"Terlihat jelas dari kekuatan dan refleksmu tadi." Jelas Kimimaro, Naruto masih diam belum berniat menjawab. Anko yang jengkel mendekat, dan menempelkan tubuhnya dari belakang ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang gugup pun langsung melompat menjauh, menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukan..." Naruto kembali terdiam, menatap reaksi tiga orang di depannya, Jugo masih meringis sakit tapi mendengarkan, Anko yang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Juga Kimimaro yang tetap tenang menanti jawaban Naruto, "Tapi aku meminum pil barunya, bisa dibilang aku juga kelinci percobaan seperti kalian, cuma bedanya dia tidak melakukan penelitian dna dan sebagainya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada kalian." Sambung Naruto menjelaskan.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari mereka bertiga, cuma Jugo yang terlihat bereaksi dengan membentuk mulutnya huruf O. Alis Naruto berkedut, serta tercipta perempatan urat di dahinya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mendesah panjang, menghadapi para mahkluk minim ekspresi.

"Mau melihat pertandinganku?" Tawar Kimimaro pada Naruto. Naruto hendak menjawab mau, tapi ia urungkan. Supaya tidak terlihat seperti cowok murahan, pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan pose berpikir yang menurut pendapat Anko itu pose guy yang aneh. Sesaat Naruto merasa nyeri di dadanya, mendengar komentar miring Anko tentang pose berpikirnya.

Dalam hati ia menangis, tapi di luar ia tampak mengacungkan jempolnya. Pertanda mau ikut menonton. Mereka berempat pun bergegas pergi, meninggalkan hutan penuh misteri yang tertutup kabut.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rock Lee? Nama yang aneh." Kata Kimimaro disela perkenalan dengan musuh didepannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Lee itu langsung menyerang duluan. Dia terlihat berputar-putar di udara dulu, sebelum melancarkan sebuah tendangan tepat di batok kepala Kimimaro. Tendangan itu hanya melewati samping tubuh Kimimaro. Mata Lee terbelalak melihatnya.

'Sungguh refleks yang luar biasa.' pikirannya.

Melihat kesempatan, Kimimaro langsung mencengkeram kaki Lee dan melemparkannya ke belakang. Sekali lagi, Lee berputar di udara sebelum kakinya menyentuh tanah. Bukannya mengatur posisi dulu setelah gagal melakukan serangan. Justru pemuda berambut mirip mangkuk itu langsung salto ke arah Kimimaro. Sekali lagi, Kimimaro dengan mudah menghindari tendangan salto Lee.

Kimimaro tiba-tiba melemparkan kembali tubuh Lee ke atas. Tapi kali ini Lee ikut menarik tubuh Kimimaro, sehingga menyebabkan mereka melayang di udara. Seperti pertunjukan akrobatik saja pertempuran keduanya.

"Cih. Hebat juga untuk ukuran pemula sepertimu." Puji Kimimaro dalam posisi terbalik di udara.

Lee segera memeluk tubuh Kimimaro. Masih dalam posisi melayang pemuda itu mencoba untuk mengakhiri pertandingan dengan membuat tubuh Kimimaro sebagai bantalan dirinya yang hendak jatuh.

"Omote Renge!" Teriak Lee menyebutkan nama jurusnya. Jurus ini adalah gerakan memelintir lawan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah.

Asap mengepul dari bekas jatuhnya tubuh Kimimaro. Setelah asap mulai menghilang, di sana terlihat sosok Kimimaro yang kepalanya menancap di tanah. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak dengan sikap terbalik.

"Lumayan." Kata Kimimaro setelah kembali ke posisi semula. Beruntung dia meminum obat dari Orochimaru, sehingga tidak menyebabkan dia terluka.

Kimimaro tiba-tiba menunduk. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu telah menghilang dari pandangan seluruh penonton. Bahkan Lee dibuat terperanjat kaget. Kimimaro muncul tepat di bawah Lee dan langsung melakukan uppercut ke arah dagu pemuda berambut mirip mangkuk itu. Lee bahkan tidak sempat menghindar. Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan dirinya terhempas ke udara, sebelum jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan telak Kimimaro. Sorakan penonton terdengar bergemuruh di stadion tempat diadakannya turnamen beladiri terbesar di dunia. Di kursi stadion yang penuh dengan supporter, puluhan ribu orang berteriak memanggil nama Kimimaro. Sedangkan orang yang namanya dipuja-puja hanya diam mematung, sambil tangannya menerima piala penghargaan bergengsi dalam turnamen ini.

"Bukannya tanpa itu dia masih bisa menang?" Tanya Naruto pada dua orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kondisi fisik Kimimaro kian memburuk. Kita tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi yang jelas dia masih butuh obat-obatan dari Orochimaru untuk menyambung hidupnya." Balas Jugo. Sedangkan pria bersurai pirang yang bertanya tadi hanya diam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Jugo. Dia mulai membuat kesimpulan bahwa mungkin saja dalam percobaan yang dilakukan Orochimaru padanya mempunyai efek samping, mungkin setiap orang efeknya berbeda-beda.

"Dia sudah pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Keduanya menggeleng cepat, tentu saja tidak mungkin untuk para kriminal seperti mereka berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol.

"Tapi kami sudah membawanya periksa pada dokter dunia bawah. Dokter bilang, katanya dia menderita penyakit super langka." Naruto masih diam sembari menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Anko. "Stone man's disease! Itulah nama penyakit Kimimaro. Penyakit ini digambarkan sebagai mutasi dari mekanisme perbaikan tubuh di mana akan muncul pertumbuhan tulang baru di tempat otot, tendon, ligamen, dan jaringan ikat lainnya yang cedera seharusnya berada."

Untuk Naruto yang dulu pasti akan langsung berasap kepalanya bila mendengar penjelasan Anko barusan. Tapi sekarang, dia bahkan dapat mencerna perkataan itu dan memikirkan bagaimana situasi yang dialami Kimimaro.

"Bukannya kalau seperti itu, gerakan tubuh Kimimaro menjadi terbatas? Bahkan dapat menyebabkannya bergerak seperti patung? Lalu bagaimana cara mengobatinya?"

"Benar. Gerakan tubuhnya menjadi terbatas, bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia bergerak layaknya robot. Tapi berkat obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru padanya, sekarang kondisi tubuhnya mulai stabil. Sayangnya tidak ada pengobatan yang efektif untuk kondisi seperti ini, selain obat-obatan dari Orochimaru. Trauma dan cedera sekecil apapun, bahkan hal sesederhana seperti suntikan dapat memicu timbulnya tulang baru." Naruto langsung merinding mendengar penjelasan Anko barusan. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalau tubuhnya keluar tulang-tulang seperti duri, bisa menjadi seperti landak nanti.

"Lalu apa kamu juga sama sepertinya? Menderita penyakit semacam itu?"

"Setiap orang efek sampingnya berbeda-beda, mungkin karena dipengaruhi faktor genetik. Setelah menjadi kelinci percobaan, perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku adalah aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan sakit." Naruto langsung memandang horor ke arah Anko. Bulu kuduk pria itu berdiri sedetik kemudian, dia tidak dapat membayangkan bila Anko sebenarnya adalah seorang masokis. Namun bila tidak dapat merasakan sensasi kenikmatan dari siksaan, bukannya tidak bisa disebut masokis?

"Penyakit ini biasa disebut, Riley-day syndrome. Dikenal sebagai familial dysautonomia atau hereditary sensory neouropathy type 1 (Hsn), adalah kondisi mutasi genetik langka yang mempengaruhi sistem syaraf otonom penghubung otak dan sumsum tulang belakang pada otot dan sel yang mendeteksi sensasi penginderaan, seperti sentuhan, bau dan rasa sakit."

"Wow aku pernah mendengar tentang penyakit ini sebelumnya, menurut Orochimaru. Orang-orang Batavia banyak yang mempunyai kemampuan kebal terhadap rasa sakit seperti ini. Jangan-jangan kamu berasal dari sana?" Tanya Naruto.

Anko mengangguk pelan. "Dulu sewaktu laboratorium Orochimaru masih berada di sana, aku adalah anak tawanan perang. Waktu itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat, namun yang jelas tentang kondisiku sekarang aku banyak mengetahuinya dari Orochimaru sendiri."

"Karena penyakit ini menyebabkan hilangnya sensasi nyeri, bukan barang baru bila penderitanya mengalami patah tulang acak dan bahkan nekrosis, yang menghasilkan kematian jaringan tubuh. Orang yang menderita penyakit ini juga bahkan mampu memutuskan anggota tubuhnya tanpa merasakan sakit sedikit pun." Sambungnya.

"Insensitivitas bukannya dapat mengancam jiwamu dalam berbagai situasi? Apalagi tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatmu harus berada dalam bahaya setiap hari."

Anko menggeleng cepat. "Aku dan Kimimaro tidak pernah terlibat langsung dalam kegiatan tersebut, sehingga kami bisa tetap hidup tenang hingga hari ini. Tapi untuk dia berbeda lagi, karena harus bekerja dibawah bayang-bayang organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia baru, yaitu Akatsuki. Memang bukan anggota resmi, karena tugasnya hanya melakukan perburuan pada target yang mereka tetapkan."

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Jugo yang terdiam, kepala pria itu terlihat dipenuhi asap hitam. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang sedari tadi asik mengobrol, kapasitas otak Jugo tidak dapat mengikuti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan menyebabkan otaknya over load untuk sementara.

"Bounty Hunter, heh. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan kita." Naruto berbicara dengan pelan, tepat disebelah telinga Anko. Supaya pria bertubuh besar itu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Fisiknya saja yang bertambah kuat dan besar, namun otaknya tetap sama. Mungkin bisa karena faktor genetik atau karena memang tempurung kepalanya kosong." Anko berkata dengan ketus.

Urat kepala Jugo membentuk perempatan, saat Anko berbicara sedikit keras tadi. "Meski begitu tetap saja aku adalah orang terkuat di dunia." Balas Jugo membentak.

"Kami-sama memang adil ya? Orang jenius pasti punya fisik lemah, sedangkan bagi gumpalan otot sepertinya sebaliknya." Anko setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Mau bertanding sekali lagi?" Tantang Jugo sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan pria bersurai pirang itu malah mengacungkan jari tengahnya, sebagai balasan atas pernyataan perang Jugo.

Namun sebelum keduanya sempat adu pukul Anko segera melerai mereka dengan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang begitu pekat dan gelap. "Sebenarnya meskipun kita berbisik, Jugo tetap mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan. Dia setelah menjadi kelinci percobaan dianugerahi fisik yang kuat, intuisi dan insting yang super tajam. Selain itu, seluruh Indera dalam tubuhnya juga meningkat. Hampir sama sepertimu." Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar Anko berbicara, padahal dia tidak menjelaskan apapun pada wanita itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Anko menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, bahwa Naruto sekarang memiliki kemampuan layaknya manusia super, yang membedakan dengan Jugo adalah kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir juga berkembang pesat.

"Berapa lama kalian akan mengobrol di situ?" Kimimaro yang baru saja datang langsung berkata kepada mereka. Sebenarnya dia tadi sudah menunggu di luar stadion, tapi karena terlalu lama akhirnya dia kembali menjemput mereka.

Akhirnya percakapan diantara mereka terhenti, dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan stadion itu. Sebelum berpisah Naruto melemparkan kartu nama, supaya mereka dapat menghubunginya bila sewaktu-waktu terjadi masalah atau butuh seorang kurir.

Telpon Naruto terus-terusan berdering nyaring. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang penting, Naruto pun segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus berlari melompati gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Apa benar ini Naruto? Bisa datang ke hutan kematian lagi? Aku tunggu di gerbang masuk." Orang itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak, membuat Naruto merasa jengkel. Beberapa kali umpatan dan cacian keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Meski Naruto kesal, tapi dia tetap berbalik arah menuju ke hutan kematian. Kudanya juga ditinggal di sana, namun dalam posisi tidak terikat. Mungkin saja kuda itu sudah pergi, berkeliaran bebas memilih hidupnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di sana, dia malah dikejutkan dengan suara tembakan senjata api. Apalagi banyak asap hitam membumbung tinggi, menambah kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama pensiun menjadi polisi, tapi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa para mutan mulai berulah lagi membuat pria tua ini sedikit bersemangat." Kata pria tua berambut putih panjang. Terlihat dia tengah menembak sosok manusia bertubuh besar, Naruto kenal orang itu karena baru beberapa menit mereka bertemu. Ya, itu adalah Jugo.

Tubuh Jugo sekarang malah seperti raksasa berwarna merah kehitaman, mungkin ini adalah perubahan tubuh akibat mutasi genetik. Pemuda pirang itu dibuat terkejut bukan main, tatkala ia melihat tubuh kenalannya tidak mempan diserang oleh timah panas. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mengobservasi sekeliling, mencari dua orang lainnya yang bersama dengan Jugo tadi.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Jugo berada, Anko terlihat tengah asik menari sambil menebas beberapa anggota polisi yang mencoba menangkapnya. Gerakan tubuhnya terlihat menawan, sekaligus mengerikan saat beberapa kepala melayang dari tubuhnya. Disampingnya beberapa polisi tengah meringis kesakitan, saat tubuh mereka tertusuk tulang belulang yang keluar dari tubuh Kimimaro.

Bila seperti ini terus, mungkin mereka akan bisa lolos dari sini hidup-hidup. Namun ternyata prediksinya salah, pria tua yang sedari tadi asik menembak, sekarang malah melipat baju lengannya. Gerakan sikap seperti orang berdoa ia lakukan, entah untuk tujuan apa. Setelah itu dia bergerak secepat kilat, bahkan mata Naruto kesulitan melihatnya.

"Yang benar saja...!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian, pria tua itu sudah sampai tepat di depan Jugo. Menendang keras ke arah punggung pemuda itu, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter ke depan. Asap hitam yang berasal dari mobil polisi menutupi jarak pandangnya, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan melihat lebih jelas.

Dari dalam kepulan asap, sesosok tubuh besar manusia muncul. Teriakan keras penuh amarah terdengar setelahnya, mengakibatkan beberapa orang harus menutup telinga mereka. Sedetik kemudian, sosok besar itu muncul dihadapan pria tua berambut putih itu dan langsung memukulnya. Namun pukulan keras yang mampu menumbangkan seekor gajah itu berhasil ditepis dengan mudah, membuat kedua bola mata Naruto nyaris keluar.

Gelombang kejut tercipta setelah pria tua itu membalas pukulan Jugo, menerbangkan asap hitam yang sempat menutupi seluruh area. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh raksasa Jugo tumbang. Anko yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, wanita itu bergerak secepat kilat menuju ke arah pria tua itu.

"Jiraiya...!" Teriaknya kencang.

Dalam gerakan lambat, Anko mencoba menebas leher milik orang yang dipanggil Jiraiya itu. Namun sebelum bilah pedang yang tajam itu mengoyak lehernya, Jiraiya sudah mencengkeram kuat leher Anko. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat Anko melepaskan pegangan pada pedangnya. Meskipun kesulitan bernafas, tapi Anko tidak terlihat kesakitan.

Semula Naruto menduga bahwa Jugo akan bangkit kembali. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tubuh raksasa itu benar-benar tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar telah dikalahkan semudah itu?

Kimimaro tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jiraiya, jari-jarinya yang berubah menjadi tulang ia arahkan ke punggung Jiraiya. Bukannya menembus kulit pria itu, namun malah tulang jari-jarinya patah.

"Terlalu cepat lima puluh tahun bagi kalian untuk bisa mengalahkan ku." Kata Jiraiya sambil melemparkan tubuh Anko ke arah Kimimaro. Darah mengalir deras saat tubuh Anko menancap pada sekumpulan tulang yang tumbuh di punggung Kimimaro. Pemuda berambut putih itu kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya, karena sudah terlalu banyak tulang yang muncul.

"Sudah selesai 'kah?" Katanya santai, sambil memandang tubuh ketiganya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Oh, masih ada satu lagi rupanya." Katanya sambil mendekat ke tempat persembunyian Naruto.

Pemuda itu memandang horor ke arah Jiraiya. Perasaannya gelisah dan cemas, tubuhnya juga kesulitan untuk digerakkan. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, disertai keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

Sekali pukul mobil yang digunakan Naruto untuk bersembunyi melayang jauh, memperlihatkan sosok orang yang berada di sana. Instingnya berteriak bahaya, membuat pemuda itu melompat ke belakang. Tepat seperti yang dipikirkannya, Jiraiya langsung memukuli bekas tempat Naruto terduduk tadi. Kawah besar tercipta akibat pukulan beruntun yang dilakukan Jiraiya.

'Ternyata tubuhku lebih cepat darinya.' Pikir pemuda itu.

"Lumayan, ternyata melawan pahlawan berbeda dengan para penjahat." Kata Jiraiya mulai serius. Rambut panjangnya terlihat terbang, melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin yang berhembus. Entah darimana datangnya hembusan angin itu, apalagi ditambah aura mencekam keluar dari tubuhnya menambah kegelisahan Naruto.

Naruto pun berinisiatif menyerang duluan, saat melihat Jiraiya tengah berkonsentrasi memunculkan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat. Dalam hitungan detik, ratusan pukulan keras ia lancarkan. Membuat tubuh pria tua itu berterbangan kesana-kemari, saat Naruto memukulinya. Bagi orang normal Jiraiya pasti akan langsung mati, saat terkena serangan beruntun yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Tapi bagi veteran perang, sekaligus master beladiri tradisional itu, hal seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Para polisi yang melihat dibuat takjub sekaligus takut, mereka tidak menyangka melihat perkelahian yang mirip dengan film-film Hollywood. Bahkan meski tangan mereka memegang pistol, tapi mereka enggan menembak. Takut bila tembakan mereka meleset dan malah mengenai atasannya.

Jiraiya menolak untuk menyerah. Pria tua itu juga membalas pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Adu pukul terjadi setelahnya mengakibatkan beberapa orang harus mengungsi ke tempat yang jauh, supaya tidak terkena pukulan nyasar.

Gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh mereka, membuat rambut orang-orang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Banyak masyarakat yang melihat mengabadikan momen itu menggunakan ponsel mereka, meskipun sudah dilarang pihak kepolisian untuk mendekat. Meskipun kejadian itu baru saja terjadi sebentar, tapi sudah diketahui puluhan orang yang mengerubungi tempat itu.

Jual beli pukulan terjadi antara keduanya. Meski sama-sama mempunyai pukulan mematikan, namun Jiraiya lebih unggul soal kekuatan dan Naruto unggul dalam kecepatan. Ditengah-tengah pertarungan Jiraiya terhenti sambil memegangi selakanganya, entah apa yang terjadi pada orang itu. Namun ekspresi kepuasaan terpancar dari wajahnya, membuat Naruto merasa jengkel sekaligus aneh tatkala memandangnya.

"Maafkan aku, ini sering terjadi tiba-tiba." Kata Jiraiya malu-malu.

Naruto merasa ingin muntah sekarang, saat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat pemuda itu lengah, Jiraiya langsung memukulinya dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Anko dan Kimimaro yang masih setengah sadar mengutuk tindakan Naruto yang seperti itu.

'Dasar ceroboh.' kata keduanya dalam hati.

Jiraiya mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat. Dia berusaha menenangkan mereka dan menyuruh untuk segera membubarkan diri. Takut bila mereka menjadi target dari pria tua berkekuatan super itu, massa pun mulai berhamburan pergi. Sesaat kemudian, dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Itachi, semua sudah beres. Bahkan aku juga berhasil meringkus pahlawan yang selama ini kamu cari, Uzumaki Naruto." Kemudian dia memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak.

"Orang yang menyebarkan informasi ini sungguh jahat, ironis sekali." Katanya sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan, wajah anda berdarah." Salah satu anggota polisi memberanikan diri berbicara dengan Jiraiya. Alis pria tua itu bertautan, tatkala mendengar perkataan anak buahnya. Diusapnya wajah itu menggunakan tangannya, ternyata memang benar dia terluka. Senyum diwajahnya mengembang kala tahu bahwa ada orang yang mampu melukainya, selama dia hidup baru kali ini ada yang mampu melukainya meski tidak terlalu parah.


End file.
